1. Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and, more particularly, to a refrigerator including a dispenser to extract water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus which supplies cool air generated by a refrigeration cycle to a storage chamber which stores food such that various storage products can be stored while being cooled or frozen. A conventional refrigerator, as disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-1997-47681, includes a main body which has a storage chamber, a door which opens and closes the storage chamber, an ice maker which makes ice, a dispenser disposed to extract water and ice at the outside, etc.
The dispenser includes a discharge line which discharges water, a lever which is rotatably installed in a forward/backward direction to perform a seesaw movement in a forward/backward direction, a switch which is pressed by the lever performing a seesaw movement to discharge water through the discharge line, etc. When a lower end of the lever is pressed by a container to be supplied with water, etc., the upper end of the lever presses the switch while the lever performs a seesaw movement to discharge water through the discharge line.
In the conventional refrigerator, since the lever performs a seesaw movement in a forward/backward direction to press the switch, the dispenser should have a specified or larger space such that the lever can perform a seesaw movement in a forward/backward direction. Accordingly, the dispenser applied to the conventional refrigerator should be thickly formed to have a specified or greater thickness.
Recently, in the refrigerator including the dispenser, the dispenser may be installed on one side wall of the storage chamber instead of the door to simplify the design. When the above-mentioned dispenser having a large thickness is installed on the sidewall of the storage chamber, the dispenser is installed to be protruded toward an inside of the storage chamber, thereby causing a problem such that the inner space of the storage chamber is reduced by the dispenser.